The invention relates generally to the field of load control systems, such as motor control systems used in industrial and commercial settings. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to motor control systems with plug and play features that facilitate connection of different interface and/or operational components of the motor control system.
Motor control systems, such as motor control centers (MCCs) and standalone cabinets or enclosures, are common throughout a range of industrial and automation applications. In general, motor control systems group a range of equipment for a variety of electric loads, and commonly include switchgear, automation control equipment, and supporting circuits into manageable enclosures that can be positioned at various locations around a controlled machine or process. The enclosures typically include one or more individual compartments or bays that can be accessed through lockable doors. Because the components within MCCs often regulate application of three-phase power to loads, access to the interior of the bays, and routing of data within the motor control systems needs to be specially controlled and adapted for a high voltage environment.
Typically, multiple discrete wires connect components within a motor control system, with separate wires being used to transmit power and different types of data signals to various components within the motor control system. That is, power is distributed over dedicated power wires and data is distributed over dedicated data wires, both of which are disposed in separate protective conduits or cable jackets. Accordingly, a motor control system typically includes numerous discrete wires. Further, motor control systems generally include one or more operator interfaces disposed in the lockable doors to facilitate user monitoring and/or control of the motor control system. Consequently numerous discrete wires often extend within an enclosure between components located within the enclosure and the interface components located in the enclosure door. The numerous discrete wires can complicate maintenance tasks, cause delays in installation time, and make reconfigurations of the system difficult. Accordingly, it is now recognized that there is a need for improved connectivity solutions between components within a motor control system.